


Group Chat!! (PJO, HoO, ToA)

by Taylor_exists_here



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Group chat, HOW THE F- DO YOU TAG THINGS???, It sounded cool, Nico/Will - Freeform, dont judge meh, idk i just saw someone else do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_exists_here/pseuds/Taylor_exists_here
Summary: Idek what I'm doing. Oh my god.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!!! ❤❤❤❤❤❤

**This is a conversation between the Seven, Solangelo and Calypso**

Percy~Hellooooooooooooooooooo

Leo~ Hellloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nico~Get me off of this thing now. 

Nico~ I don't want people fucking spamming my phone.

Leo~ Nico

Leo~ Nico

Leo~ Nico

Leo~ Nico

Leo~ Nico

Leo~ Nico

Leo~ Nico 

Leo~ Nico

Leo~ Nico

Leo~ Nico

Calypso~ Stop it.

Leo~ Nico

Leo~ Okay.

Piper~ Who made this thing?

Percy~ *raises single finger*

Annabeth~ Delete it. Now.

Piper~ No, even if he deleted it itd stay on our phones.

Leo~ Nicooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nico~ Okay, Im gonna go jump off a cliff.

Will~ noOOoOoooOOOo you wont


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😂😂😂😂😂😂 I don't know what I'm doing.

**This is a conversation between Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase**

Annabeth: Percy.

Percy Hm?

Annabeth: Why

Annabeth: is there

Annabeth: a sign

Annabeth: outside of your cabin 

Annabeth: that says

Percy: It wasn't me!!!!!!

Annabeth: Percy the sign says

Percy: I didn't do it!!

Annabeth: Percy.

Percy: Not meeeeeeee

Annabeth: The sign says _Jackson owns your faces._

Leo: YEAH HE DOES!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a conversation between Nico di Angelo and Leo Valdez**

Nico: Leave me alone

Leo: Whadda you talkin aboouuuuuuuuuut???

Nico: Don't text me.

Leo: Come onnnnnnnnnn Neeks

Nico: That's not my name.

Leo: nicooooooooooooooooooooo

Nico: I'm leaving now.

Leo: But Nico.

Leo: Nico??

Leo: Hellooooooooo?

Leo; Come on dude.

Nico: This is Calypso. Leave him alone.

Leo: ...hey babe?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😂😂😂😂😂 I'm so weird.

**This is a conversation between Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, and Jason Grace.**

Leo: WHATS UP SPARKYYYY!!! ITS YOUR SUPER SIZED MC SHIZZLE MAN!!!!

Jason: Dude.

Leo: SUPREME COMMANDERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!

Jason: Did someone drug Leo??

Piper: I think he's just always like that.

Leo: WOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Piper: ....Okay then Leo.

Leo: Can I just say I like coffee?

Jason: _Who gave you coffee?!!!_

Leo: Stolls.

Piper: I am going to strangle them.

Leo: Why? Its not like they poisoned me or anything.

Jason: Don't be so sure. 

Leo: Well if I suddenly die (again) then I expect youll be paying for my funeral.

Piper: Again? Thats not funny.

Leo: 😋😁

Jason: I will not be paying for anyhting.

Piper: Agreed. If you escaped death once, you can do it again. Alone. 

Leo: Wow great friends.

Leo: Guys??

Leo: Hello?

Leo: GUYS!!

Leo: You're both jerks.

Leo: I'm gonna set your cabins on fire.

Leo: FINE! BE LIKE THAT!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments!!!

**This is a conversation between Grover Underwood and Tyson**

Tyson~ GOAT BOY!!!

Grover~ AGH CYCLOPS

Grover~ Uh, I mean

Grover~ Hi Tyson.

Tyson~Goat boy!!!

Grover~ Yes?

Tyson~Goat boy!!!

Grover~ Umm... Hi Tyson

Tyson~ HI GOAT BOY!!!

Grover~ Yeah...Anyway.

Tyson~ Ella is pretty. She is a harpy.

Grover~ ...Yep?

Tyson~ Ella does not like it when I say she is pretty.

Tyson~ But she is pretty.

Grover~ Um. That's nice, Tyson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, shout out to Mara_Jade101for being the first person to comment on one of my chapters!! Thank you so much!❤❤❤❤


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments!!!!❤❤❤❤

**This is a conversation between Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano and Leo Valdez**

Reyna~ No.

Leo~ I didn't even say anything.

Reyna~ Good.

Leo~ But R-

Reyna~ DON'T DO IT!

Leo~ But R-

Reyna~ Leo Valdez I will tell Aurum and Argentum to rip you apart in your sleep.

Leo~ But-

Leo~ But-

Leo~ But- 

Reyna~ _Leo_

Leo~ Mmmh

Reyna~ Leo.

Leo~ But RA-RA

Reyna~ tHAtS iT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Leo~ uh oh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna start doing shout outs regularly. I dunno yet.  
> Please leave Kudos and Comments!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**This is a conversation between Piper Mc Lean, Hazel Levesque and** **Annabeth Chase**

Piper~ I don't know how you do it.

Annabeth~Do what?

Piper~Deal with them

Annabeth~ Deal with _who_ Piper

Piper~ Percy! and Jason! 

Annabeth~ uh, I deal with Percy. Your boyfriend is your responsibility.

Annabeth~ Now I have to go stop Percy from seeing if he can drink a gallon of blue milk in ten seconds.

Hazel~ Blue milk?

Annabeth~Please don't ask.

Hazel~ Okay. Wll, Frank and I-

Piper~ Wait wait wait. Jason is racing the pegasi

Hazel~Am I the only one with a sane boyfriend?

Annabeth~ Your boyfriend is a bulldog.

Hazel~At least he's a sane bulldog.

Piper~...fair. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments!! ❤❤❤  
> Today's shout out goes to Chaotic_Meese  
> Just because I really like your username. 😂😂

**This is a conversation between Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo, and Will Solace**

Will: You guys think you're funny.

Connor: We don't think

Travis: We know

Connor: Its not an opinion

Travis: Its a fact

Will:Nico's going to kill you

Connor: Hed have to catch us first

Travis: HAHAHAHAHAHHA

Connor: I thought we agreed _I_ would do the evil laugh.

Travis; Sorry I couldn't wait.

Nico: CONNOR

Nico: TRAVIS

Connor: yes Nico?

Travis: Is something wrong??

Nico: Fix it. Now.

Travis: What ever do you mean?

Connor: We don't know what you're talking about.

Nico: _Fix. It. or I will get skeletons to chase you down._

Travis:What ever did we do?

Nico: You know what you did.

Connor: I can't seem to remember.

Nico: My. Cabin.

Travis: What about it?

Nico: Its

Nico: Yellow.

Will: Neon yellow. 

Connor: 😂😂😂😂😂

Travis: I know right! Its amazing

Connor: We actually didn't do it.

Travis: But its amazing.

Nico: THEN WHO DID IT?!

Connor: 😂😂 I don't know but they're amazing.

Travis: The best.

Nico: 😑


End file.
